Heute
by Layhla
Summary: Daniel ist tot, wie gehen seine Kameraden damit um? unvollständig


Was der Mensch einst geschaffen hat,

ist weniger wert,

als der Klang in deiner Stimme,

wenn du weinst.

Anfang:

Heute, ja. Vielleicht heute. Resigniert ließ er sein Bierglas sinken.

Doch wenn man darüber nachdachte. Heute oder morgen, war es eigentlich egal.

Wenn man tot ist, macht das heute oder morgen keinen verdammten Unterschied.

Das wusste er nur zu gut. 24 Jahre beim Militär. Da lernt man eben so einiges.

Über das Leben.

Warum er seit Stunden hier draußen saß und den Gartenzaun anstarrte.

Einfach zu viel Zeit. Nichts zu tun.

Eigentlich hatte er sich einiges vorgenommen. Für den Ruhestand.

Das Haus streichen. Neue Beete anlegen. Seinen alten Bentley aufmotzen.

Aber, warum diese Arbeit. Wenn doch keiner kam.

Niemand der sagte. Schönes Haus Jack. Hast wohl viel Arbeit reingesteckt.

Ja. Niemand. Nichts.

Seufzend streckte er seine Füße aus. Die Pantoffeln hatte ihm seine Frau geschenkt.

Zum Hochzeitstag. Der letzte gemeinsame. Er hatte es damals vergessen.

Wie die anderen.

Wahrscheinlich hatte damals die Pflicht gerufen. Der Irak, Kuwait. What ever…

Sie war fort. Er allein.

Frustriert begann er im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

So hab ich mir meine Rente

nicht vorgestellt.

Sein Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören.

Nur war niemand da. Der es hören wollte.

Jetzt rede ich schon mit mir selber.

Wunderbar.

Kann ich mir ja gleich die Kugel geben. Brummte er vor sich hin.

Doch die Waffe hatten sie ihm auch genommen.

Wie seine Einheit.

Sein Kommando.

Sein Team.

Ja, gut.

Nicht freiwillig. Er war gegangen.

Major Carter.

Teal'c.

General Hammond.

Namen, die er vermisste.

Jedoch niemals eingestehen würde.

Daniel.

Danny.

Ein Name, der ihm noch heute.

Ein Jahr später Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Militärs weinen nicht.

Ja, das ist wahr.

Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über die Stirn.

Es war sehr warm für Oktober.

Doch der Schein trog.

Wie sooft. Bald würden die ersten Schneeflocken fallen.

In all den Jahren hatte er hier einiges erlebt.

Manchmal. Wenn er ganz leise war, konnte er

Ihre Stimme hören. Das Lachen.

Sie hatte viel gelacht…

Verdammt. Mit der Faust schlug der Cornell auf den Eichentisch.

Werde ich senil?

Seine Finger spannten sich an. Man konnte die Knochenspitzen sehen.

Nein.

Ich hab echt keine Lust hier zu versauern.

Aber, Jack wäre nicht Jack, wenn er freiwillig etwas zurücknehmen würde.

Nein. Viel zu dickköpfig.

Ich muss mir einen Plan ausarbeiten. Vielleicht brauchen sie mich ja.

Nach dem 5.ten Bier und drei Halben, sah die Welt schon wieder besser aus.

Betrunken. Jedoch mit einem 7 Punkteplan, wie komme ich am schnellsten

Ins SGC zurück, lehnte er sich entspannt in schwarzes Leder zurück.

Schon seit Stunden fiel ihr Blick auf die Photographie.

Sie, ihr Vorgesetzter, der Jaffa und Daniel.

SG-1.

Und wieder könnte sie heulen. Morgen wird es ein Jahr.

Ein Jahr der Trauer.

Der Cornell hatte den Dienst quittiert.

Teal'c war nach Chulak zurückgekehrt.

Ja jeder, der auf andere Weise mit dem Schmerz zurechtkommen wollte.

Irgendwie.

Ihre Hand tastete nach der Schachte Marlboro. Sie hatte wieder mit dem Rauchen

angefangen. Aber, das war auch egal.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit von einem Feind niedergeschossen zu werden war höher,

als Krebs zu kriegen.

Sam nahm einen tiefen Zug.

Im Aschenbecher sammelten sich die Kippen. Sollte mal geleert werden.

Wie so vieles.

Anrufe, längst vergessene Post, an längst vergessene Freunde.

Menschen. Die ihrer Vergangenheit angehörten.

Sie war die einzige, die geblieben war.

Der letzte Rest. Vom Ganzen.

Klar. Die Nummer von ihm konnte sie bald auswendig.

Oft gewählt.

Leider nie den Mut gehabt, bis zum Klingeln zu warten.

Was sollte sie auch sagen.

Hei Jack. Wir sind ja nicht im Dienst, aber….

Nein.

Nach der Beerdigung war er einfach verschwunden.

Ein verdammt guter Abgang.

Das konnte er.

Gute Abgänge.

Und nichts weiter.

Sie lächelte.

Warum gerade er.

Daniel. Ihr Bruder hatte sich geopfert. Um ihr Leben zu retten.

Damals war sie stolz. Jetzt hielt Carter das für sinnlos.

Jackson. Warum hast du nicht deinen eigenen Arsch gerettet. Diese Opferbereitschaft.

Zum Kotzen.

Wirklich.

Major Carter in den Kontrollraum. 

Ihre Schicht begann.

The show must go on.

Sie macht sich gerade auf den Weg, als der rote Alarm losging.

Das Gehen verwandelte sich in einen Sprint.

Selbst für eine Frau beachtlich.

Mit diesem Tempo stürmte sie in die Zentrale.

Airman, was ist passiert.

Der junge Soldat blickte sie verwirrt an.

Ich weiß es nicht Ma'm, aber halt…äh…

Nun sagen sie schon.

Es…es handelt sich um einen alten Sg-1 Code.

Iris öffnen.

Sollten wir nicht auf General Hammond warten, Major.

Nein.

Sofort öffnen, habe ich gesagt.

Ja, Ma'm.

Mit einem Zischen teilte sich das silberne Auge. Wachposten, ihre MGs auf den blauen Horizont gerichtet, standen in Position.

Major, was ist hier los.

Hammond betrat den Kontrollraum.

Doch er bekam keine Antwort.

In diesem Moment trat eine Gestalt aus dem Blau.

Kam langsam die Rampe herunter.

Es war totenstill.

Keiner wagte auch nur einen Laut von sich zu geben.

Leichenblass stürzte Sam die Treppen herunter. Der General, fassungslos,

richtete seinen Blick durch das Plexiglas.

Beobachtete wie der Major auf die Person zulief. Je näher, immer langsamer werdend.

Bis beide nur noch zwei Fuß trennte.

Ihr Gegenüber starrte sie angsterfüllt an.

Nur für den Bruchteil von Sekunden verspürte sie den Drang wegzurennen.

Was hier passierte.

Eine physikalische Unmöglichkeit.

Daniel, sie brachte nur ein Flüstern heraus.

Dabei liefen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

General Hammond. Ihr Headphone schien leicht verrutscht.

Zwei Wachen kamen auf sie zu.

Die MGs immer noch auf den „Fremden" gerichtet.

Schicken sie die Männer weg.

Ich spüre keine außerirdische Aktivität.

Immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen sah sie ihn an.

Verloren blickte er das Stargate an. Dann sie. Die Wachen.

Jackson begann zu zittern.

Daniel. Fast zärtlich fasste sie nach seinem Arm.

Er wich zurück. Aus Angst vielleicht.

Sam blieb stehen.

Daniel.

Wieder.

An seinem Ausdruck hatte sich nichts geändert.

Ungläubigkeit.

Wie in Trance.

Das ist nicht wahr.

Leise flüsternd.

Was ist nicht wahr.

Carter verstand ihn nur schlecht.

Das ist nicht wahr.

Endlos wiederholte er den Satz.

Dessen Syntax wie ein Echo klang.

Dabei die Arme und den Oberkörper geschlungen.

Dann hielt er ein. Starrte sie wieder an.

Das halbe SG Personal stand inzwischen um beide herum.

Ungläubigkeit. Ein Raunen ging durch die Mitte.

Was soll das.

Sam schrie sie an.

Raus hier.

Jackson zuckte zusammen.

Wieder fiel sein Blick durch die Menge.

Sah sie an.

Und für einen Augenblick konnte sie ein schimmerndes Blau erkennen.

Ist das die Hölle? Seine warme Stimme.

Dann brach er zusammen. Ein Crewman konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

Carter war zu perplex.

Die Hölle.

Schnell. Ein medizinisches Notfallteam in den Stargateraum.

Später am Abend klingelte bei Jack das Telefon.

Wer ruft denn jetzt noch an.

Genervt riss er sich vom Hockeyspiel los und schlappte in die Diele.

Kanada gegen Schweden.

Ja. Unfreundlich starrte er den Hörer an.

Cornell O'Neill. Hier ist Major Carter.

Hei Carter. Schon lange nicht mehr von Ihnen gehört.

Verdammter Small Talk.

Was gibt's?

Sir, ich weiß, es ist schon spät.

Aber, ich glaube, das sollten sie sich ansehen.

Was denn?

Kommen sie einfach ins Stargatecenter.

Noch heute Abend? Carter. Grad läuft Hockey und…

Sir, es geht um Daniel….

Leise Stimmen. Grelles Licht. Zu hell.

Daniel öffnete die Augen. Nur ganz langsam. Wo war er.

Jedenfalls nicht da, wo er sein sollte.

Das stand fest.

Sein linkes Knie tat weh. Mit der Hand fuhr er darüber.

Sie hatten es bandagiert.

Doktor. Er ist aufgewacht.

Zwei Frauen. Darunter eine Brünette, eilten zu seinem Bett.

Jackson versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Was ihm auch irgendwie gelang.

Nur die ganzen Schläuche störten.

Jetzt hatte er ein volles Blickfeld.

Können sie mich verstehen.

Die Dunkelhaarige leuchtete in seine Augen.

Dr. Jackson.

Hören sie mich.

Statt zu antworten schaute er sich im Zimmer um.

Der Ort kam ihm bekannt vor.

Ich war schon einmal hier.

Sieht nach einem posttraumatischen Schock aus.

Geben sie ihm ein Sedativum.

Was wollen die von mir?

Mit der freien Hand versuchte Daniel die Schwester abzuhalten.

Doktor. Er wehrt sich.

Binden sie seine Hände fest.

Ehe er sich selbst verletzt.

Jackson spürte einen leichten Stich am Oberarm.

Dann sank er zurück. Müdigkeit.

Die Welt wurde dunkel.

Schnellen Schrittes betrat Jack das Center.

In Zivilkleidung sah er gar nicht aus wie einer von Ihnen.

Die Wache am Westtor hatte zuerst Probleme gemacht.

Doch O'Neill war einfach durchgefahren.

Endlich hatte er die Krankenstation erreicht.

Was ihn erwartete. Nicht den blassen Schimmer.

Hi. Dann standen sie sich gegenüber. Wie schon zuvor.

Unsicher trat er von einem Bein aufs andere.

Major.

Sir.

Was ist denn so wichtig?

Er liegt da drin.

Wer?

Angst den Namen auszusprechen deutete sie durch das Krankenfenster.

Schauen sie selbst.

Das, das …

Jack brachte kein Wort heraus.

Dann riss er die Tür auf.

Sie können da jetzt nicht rein.

Eine Schwester stellte sich in den Weg.

Und ob ich kann.

Das ist schon OK. Janet nickte ihm zu.

Wie ist das möglich?

Ich will eine Erklärung. Und wenn das ein Trick ist, dass ich diesen Laden wieder betrete, dann…

Nein. Verletzt blätterte sie die Unterlagen durch.

Sein Blick fiel auf den schlafenden Archäologen.

Wie?

Das wissen wir selber nicht Cornell. Hammond war leise hinter ihn getreten.

Heute Morgen ging der Alarm los.

Ein alter SG-1 Code.

Dann ist er durch die Iris getreten.

Es ist für uns alle unfassbar.

Ist er schon…

Er konnte es nicht aussprechen.

Ja, aber nur ganz kurz.

Warum sind seine Hände gebunden?

Er wollte sich selbst verletzen.

Ich versteh das alles nicht.

Janet trat neben den Cornell. Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären.

Dann heißt es wohl warten.

Jack. Daniel begann sich im Bett zu wälzen.

Sein Atem wurde immer schwerer.

Binden sie seine Hände los. Verdammt.

Sofort.

Jack. Nur ein leises Flüstern.

Die Schwestern lösten das Lederband.

Zögerlich beugte sich der Angesprochene über ihn.

Seine Bewegungen wurden immer schneller. Unkontrollierter.

Tun sie was.

Er hyperventiliert.

Alle raus hier.

Los. Janet schloss die Tür.

Es sollte eine lange Nacht werden.

Scheiß Kaffee. Bier gab's hier immer noch keins.

Sie saßen in der Kaffeeteeria und schwiegen sich an.

Sollen wir Teal'c kontaktieren?

Sam durchbrach die Stille.

Ich weiß es nicht Carter.

Er ließ die Tasse sinken.

Ich weiß gar nichts mehr.

Ich meine…

Er war tot. Kein Üblicher Jacksonabgang mit Happyend.

Er war einfach tot. Und das über ein Jahr.

Wissen sie Carter. Ich bin kein Freund großer Reden. Und mir ist auch nicht danach zu Mute, aber…

Sie wurden unterbrochen.

Dr. Jackson geht es wieder besser. Der General ließ sich auf einem der Plastikstühle nieder.

Sie können dann zu ihm.

Was sagt Frasier? Jack nahm einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht.

Den Umständen entsprechend.

Er hat leichte Verletzungen. Ein geprelltes Knie. Leichte Schürfwunden.

Nichts gravierendes.

Er hat nach Ihnen gerufen Jack.

Na, dann will ich wohl mal.

Sie wussten, dass er nur so tat.

Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Zu Akzeptieren.

Der Raum war kalt.

Ein Bett. Gerätschaften. Nur keine in Betrieb.

Leise schloss Jack die Tür hinter sich. Blieb stehen und atmete tief durch.

Die Sache hatte er sich wirklich einfacher vorgestellt.

Du musst immer alles verkomplizieren.

Kannst du nicht einfach tot bleiben, verdammt noch mal.

Er trat neben ihn. Klammerte seine Hand an das Bettgestell.

Da lag er. Sein bester Freund.

Schlafend.

Er musste grinsen. Eine scheiß absurde Situation.

Wenn ich dich gebraucht habe, warst du nicht da.

Nein, ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe.

Er merkte nicht, dass er laut redete.

Kommst und gehst, wie es dir passt.

Nur diesmal. Musste das sein. Wir hatten alle abgeschlossen.

Damit. Mit dir. Verdammt.

Am liebsten würde ich dich anschreien.

Dein verdammter Stolz.

Militärs weinen nicht. Diese Regel galt nicht mehr.

Mit einer Hand stütze er seinen Kopf. Ich glaube ich werde alt.

Dann setzte er sich. Der Blick unverändert. Immer noch auf den ruhenden

Linguisten. Du hast drei verdammte Doktortitel.

Und es damals nicht geschafft, es zu sagen. Mir. Deinem besten Freund.

Jack. Er schreckte auf.

Daniel redete im Schlaf.

Die Stimme eines Kindes.

Jack.

Zögerlich berührte dieser dessen Handgelenk. Umfasste es.

Sshh. Ist ja gut.

Ungewohnter Sanftmut durchdrang die Barriere zwischen ihnen.

Ganz ruhig.

Er strich ihm durch das kurze Haar.

Es wird schon wieder. Nein.

Daniel wand sich. Als wolle er die Berührung abwehren.

Sshh. Beruhig dich. Danny.

Es wird alles wieder gut. Langsam glaubte er selbst daran.

Ich will dir helfen.

Er umfasste seine Schulter. Traf so jedoch auf noch mehr Ablehnung.

Nein. Jack.

Ein leiser Schrei. Hilflos.

Wußte er sich keinen Rat.

Setzte sich auf das Bett. Legte die Arme um Jackson und zog ihn an sich heran.

Shh. Ich bin es doch.

Ich bin da.

Daniels Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Wurden die Bewegungen ruhiger.

Das Zittern weniger.

Keine Kluft die sie trennte.

Er streichelte seinen Rücken. Flüsterte ruhige Worte.

Ich will dir doch nur helfen.

Er mochte diese Wärme. Das hatte er am meisten vermisst.

Vertraute Gefühle. Keinem Kameraden war er je so offen gewesen.

Es tut mir leid Daniel.

Warf Jack in die Stille.

Es tut mir so leid.

Der Archäologe drückte sich enger an den Cornell. Schutz suchend.

Nach einer Weile ließ er ihn los.

Und verließ den Raum.

Der nächste Morgen kam schnell. Geschlafen hatten sie wenig. Angesicht der Umstände auch kein Wunder.

Zum x-ten mal betrat Jack die Krankenstation. Frasier hatte ihm

Stubenverbot erteilt. Bis die Ringe unter seinen Augen an Durchmesser verlören.

Leider ohne Erfolg.

Ist er….Seine Augen folgten suchend der Ärztin.

Ja. Er ist wach.

Sie können zu ihm rein. Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet.

Eher, ein nein. Er schläft noch.

Auf so etwas wäre Jack vorbereitet gewesen.

Aber..

Los, auf was warten sie noch Cornell. Ihre Hand wies auf die Tür.

Sie können rein.

Ok.

Zögerlich stand er davor. Wie vor meiner verdammten Hochzeit.

Und was soll ich ihm sagen?

Mal wieder laut gedacht.

Ich weiß doch nicht was er hören will.

Da kann ich ihnen auch nicht helfen. Frasier war immer noch im Untersuchungsraum.

Sehen sie. Auch Wissenschaftler wissen nicht alles.

Sein Sarkasmus überschlug die Angst.

Ja, da haben sie wohl recht, Jack.

Mein Vorname.

JA, so heiße ich.

O'Neill hörte das Zuschlagen der Tür.

Er war allein. Showtime.

Der Raum hatte nicht an Unbehaglichkeit verloren. Auch jetzt nicht.

Die Geräte ausgeschaltet. Ein mulmiges Gefühl zog sich durch seinen

Körper.

Immer ich. Das hätte auch Carter machen können.

Nein, hätte sie nicht.

Seine zweite Stimme.

Du bist sein Freund.

Nein, ich war sein Freund.

Lüge dich selber an.

Du hast ihn vermisst. Sei ehrlich.

Ok. Vielleicht.

Aber…

Ein Stöhnen riss ihn aus dem Gedankenstrom.

Warum bin ich hier?

Jack drehte seinen Kopf. Sah ihn erstaunt an.

Eigentlich hatten wir gehofft, dass sie uns das sagen können, Daniel.

Ach ja.

Der Cornell versuchte die Situation zu ordnen.

Jackson saß aufrecht, mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Krankenbett und

Sah ziemlich ärgerlich aus.

Ja…


End file.
